


First and Last

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drama, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joyous day turns into a tragic one, with a miracle and a disaster happening in mere hours of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as Quick Oil Check, another fic of mine where Dip and Bill frick-frack.  
> It chronologically takes place after this one, so read this one first.  
> When you're done with this one, you can read Quick Oil Check here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4246344

The dawn's light broke through the window of the attic of the Mystery Shack, illuminating it.

 

Dipper sat on his bed, his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face. He was sobbing loudly.

 

Tonight had been one Hell of a night.

 

* * *

 

  
Of course it was Mabel's fault in  _some_ way; Dipper rarely had a problem that didn't involve her. Her and her stupid, pointless, obnoxious party.   


 

  
Dipper and Bill had driven out so they could participate and have the tiniest smidgeon of a fun night. And, at the beginning, it  _was_ a fun night. A great night, even.   


 

They had slow-danced together and played Truth or Dare. Dipper was, of course, a nervous dork during the game, but he still enjoyed it.

 

He drank a singular beer, talked with some of Mabel's friends, and mostly just sat on the sidelines and people-watched.

 

The night had peaked when Bill, in a drunken stumble, fell backwards onto Dipper's lap, looking around as if he was lost.

 

He had locked his eyes with Dipper, smiled at him, and leaned closed, slowly connecting their faces.

 

Dipper's eyes widened; it was a chaste kiss, over in seconds, but it was still startling. They had never done anything of the sort before.

 

Bill pulled away, Dipper's mouth hanging open, his eyebrows still raised in surprise.

 

Bill broke into one of his cackles, got up, and left, stumbling as he went, almost spilling the beer from his Solo cup.

 

Dipper's eyes followed him, still wide.

 

His boyfriend had just kissed him for the first time.

 

Dipper stared at the dance floor a while, mind blank, eyes staying wide.

 

* * *

 

It was about 1 AM when Bill came and said they should go. Dipper had recovered from his shock, a warm smile on his face, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

Bill's speech was slurred, his eyes hazy. Dipper told him he was in no condition to drive, and that they should just stay here at Mabel's for the night.

 

Bill disagreed, and asked for the keys to Dipper's car. Dipper flat-out refused. Bill continued asking, and it eventually devolved to whining. Dipper continued his refusals, and, in a fit of rage, Bill turned and marched upstairs, apparently conceding.

 

Dipper wasn't concerned, so he stayed and continued watching the people dance.

 

* * *

 

He didn't notice his missing keys until he went to turn in, around 3.

 

He had stretched before pulling off his t-shirt, removing his bare, smooth chest; he sure wasn't a bodybuilder or Manly Dan by any means, but he was still fit.

 

  
He had went to empty his pockets before removing his jeans and passing out, until he realized the pockets already  _were_ empty.   


 

In a panic, Dipper scoured the house for his keys, thinking he had dropped them. Only later would he realize that, in the search, he hadn't seen a certain possessed male...

 

He rushed outside, and looked where his car had been; the spot was empty. Dipper immediately called the police.

 

He was off the phone with them in 15 minutes.

 

* * *

 

The hospital called at 4. Dipper was nearly passed out on Mabel's couch, waiting near the phone for the police to call him back.

 

The phone rang, and Dipper picked it up and answered it without looking.

 

His mouth flew to his mouth a few moments later, and a few moments after that, he broke. You could tell from his face, which was drained of color, with a wide mouth and blank eyes.

 

He immediately woke Mabel.

 

* * *

 

She dropped him off at the Mystery Shack at 6. She had told him that, if he ever needed her, he could call or come over, and he would be welcome. He hadn't really acknowledged; just a nod and a sound.

 

Dipper walked inside, numbly going up the stairs and entering the attic; the room he and Bill were going to share one day.

 

He thought about all the plans he had made silently, all the things they were going to do together, and Dipper finally let it out. His face scrunched up, and tears welled in his eyes, trailing down his face soon after.

 

He fell forward, and caught his head in his hands. The sobs tore through the Shack as he let out all the emotion that had been welling up the whole night.

 

And then he heard the door slam open. He raised his head in alarm before standing, pulling a wooden bat out from under his bed.

 

He slowly descended the stairs, his bat raised behind him.

 

He saw a person standing there; presumably male, blond, tall, lean. He was facing the stairs, watching Dipper descend.

 

As Dipper reached the bottom, the unknown person spoke.

 

"Hey, Pine Tree," the man practically whispered. Dipper's face again widened in shock and sadness, but then scrunched up in determination.

 

"Who the Hell are you, and how do you know that nickname?"

 

"Oh, come on, Pine Tree, I know-"

 

Dipper swung the bat, and the person ducked as it went over his head.

 

"Whoa!"

 

"I'm not playing a fucking game, here, friend! How do you know that nickname?!"

 

"Dipper, it's me! Bill!" The person exclaimed, his hands raised to defend himself.

 

Dipper threw the bat aside, rushing forward and grabbing the person by his shoulders.

 

"Bullshit!" Dipper growled, running the person into the wall. He leaned close to his face.

 

"Bill died earlier this morning, and I don't know you, so either you're somethin' supernatural, or you're a stalker. And unless you start giving me answers, I'm gonna take that bat and I'm going to break-"

 

The person broke out in a wild cackle. Dipper gaped at him.

 

"What's so funny?!"

 

"You're cute when you're trying to be tough, kid!" He wheezed before resuming his crazed laughter.

 

Dipper released his hold on the man, who doubled over in his laughter. He backed away slowly, staring at him with disbelieving eyes.

 

"B-Bill?"

 

The man's laughter died out as he straightened up, and he put a smug smile on his face at the question.

 

"Happy to see me?"

 

Dipper's face connected with Bill's in an instant, leaving a bright red mark.

 

"You bastard! I said you weren't good to drive! What kind of stunt was that?!" Dipper asked vehemently, waving his hands in the air.

 

Bill raised his hands in a "Freeze" pose, his eyebrows raising, "I'm sorry I wanted to come home, Pine Tree, but-"

 

"But nothing!" Dipper's finger pushed into Bill's chest, as though he was rapidly pushing a button.

 

"That was an inexcusable act, Bill, and-and I am angry at you!" Dipper shouted, losing his train of thought.

 

Bill's face broke into a bright smile.

 

"Aww, Pine Tree, I could almost say you care about me!" Bill let out a snicker at the end of his statement, which angered Dipper. His eyes flared, his mouth set in grim rage.

 

"Get out," Dipper barked, pointing at the ajar door.

 

"W-what?" Bill had a look of genuine shock on his face.

 

"I said Get out. As in leave. I'm done with your bullshit."

 

"B-but Pine Tree-"

 

"Don't "Pine Tree" me, Bill! I need some time to think! And I can't do that properly with you around."

 

"Now, hang on a second-"

 

"No, Bill. Leave," Dipper demanded, crossing his arms.

 

Bill looked speechless and defeated, simply staring at Dipper with an open mouth, before closing it and getting an equally angry look on his face.

 

"Alright, then. You want me gone, Pine Tree? I'm gone. But don't come crying to me tomorrow when you're suffering from withdrawal."

 

With that final word, Bill turned and slammed the door, marching out of the Shack and out of Dipper's life.

 

Dipper's face slowly scrunched up again, and he collapsed against the wall, cradling his head in his hands again, resuming his sobbing.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First and Last  
> Work Code: THB0012  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, August 22nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
